


Major Error

by Gracefulwitch



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefulwitch/pseuds/Gracefulwitch
Summary: When Qwerty malfunctions big time, he injures The Spine quite heavily. Will Spine be able to recover? How will this event scar him?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Major Error

To Spine, it was another normal day within the Walter Manor. He had practiced playing guitar earlier in the day with Zero, played some new board game Rabbit had purchased, checked in Peter the Sixth, had his tune up with Walter Worker Camile, and now this.

He wanted to get away from the noise for a bit which meant he wanted to go to the Hall of Wires. This was where he would normally go to power down or to just be alone. Sometimes he’d shut down in a hammock of wires or outside of his body. 

The silver bot slowly entered the room, unaware of what was to come. He was about to greet Qwerty when suddenly tons of tiny mechanical arms grabbed him. He had seen these before once or twice, Qwerty used them for taking apart things.

Though it wasn’t used too often since Steve was overprotective of the AI. 

“Qwerty! Unhand me!” Spine ordered.

No reply came forth as the hands increased in number. A series of them gripped his ankles, then his wrists, his knees, and finally his shoulders. 

He was being held in the air, at the mercy of the hands. 

“Qwerty! Shut down! Stop!” Spine tried as a series of hands began to grab at him. 

His hat was quickly pulled off and then his shoes and socks. His gloves went next and then the nightmare began. 

The hands began to claw and dig at his vest, tearing it open quickly and moving to his button up. Spine could feel steam hissing from his mouth and cheek vents, panic rushing through his body. 

“Stop! Help! Somebody!” Spine screamed as the hands began to claw at his exposed chest. 

Some of them moved to grab his spines, tugging at them which made him scream louder. They went for his face, gripping hands over his mouth and moving to try and dig out his photoreceptors. 

Spine could feel every single touch, making him feel violated. Oil trickled down his eyes, steam heavily hissing from his mouth and neck vents.

He tried to scream or cry out but the hands were moving down his throat. Why was this happening? When would it end? Was he going to die? He was scared of dying in the wars and now this.

His body struggled and resisted every single touch, attempting to escape somehow. His back arched as he let out a heavily muffled scream. The hands began to reach for his core right as the door slammed open. 

“Oh my god!” Camile gasped. 

“Qwerty! No!” Steven screamed.

“S-S-Spine?” Rabbit whispered.

No, he didn’t want Rabbit to see him like this. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this. Spine soon felt all the hands stop and slowly place him onto the floor.

His vision began to fade, sinking into shut down mode. He vaguely heard the concerned voices of Steve and Rabbit before falling completely into stasis.


End file.
